The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood
by lookalike5516
Summary: This story is an apology for my late updates. Akko-chan unexpectedly comes across a wolf named Killua who is a killing machine without any friends or the slightest knowledge of society. The two share a bond like no other, but the universe forbids their meeting. Was their love meant to be? Or will they live behind a wall that keeps them apart. Based on the Vocaloid song. R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf that Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood

**Me: Okay listen up! I'm soooo sorry for soo many late updates! I've had school lately and, I'm just so sorry. I got so much homework. So I thought I'd write this fanfic based on one of my favourite songs. **

**Killua: Is it about me this time?**

**Me: (smirk) isn't it always?**

**Killua: Fine, I'll go into position.**

**Me: You're really into this aren't you?**

**Killua: Sh-shut up! I hate you!**

**Me: Yeah, what if I told you I was your long lost sister?**

**Killua: What the f…**

**Me: I'm joking. Don't swear!**

**Killua: lookalike5516 doesn't own HunterxHunter or any of its characters. She doesn't own the song The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood either.**

**Me: Only my OC's. Enjoy!**

**Killua's POV**

Cool? Sweet? Hungry? Overall, BORING! Gyassh! I hate it, it's so boring. I'm just resting against a tree, watching the forest around me. I'm hungry and there's not a sign of food for miles. I would kill something right now, but there's nothing to kill. You see, I'm not your average human boy, but… I'm a wolf. Well, werewolf might be the correct term, but what the heck. I have these two fluffy ears in my hair that always for some reason attract flees. Not to mention they're irritating. I even have this bushy tail. Okay, it's not that bushy I guess. I have to always wear a singlet and shorts since being a wolf means you get hot easily. I hate being a wolf. Really, I do.

I groan in the most irritating way. "The next thing that that passes that road, is dead." I muttered.

**Akko's POV**

I'm sitting in my mum's kitchen in our little cottage just by the stream and the orchid. Mama is baking apple tarts, cookies, and other confectionary for obaa-san who lives beyond the clearing and alone. No one stays with her and when she's sick, it is most troublesome. Mama is kinda weak herself, so she send me out to deliver the food necessary. Obaa-san enjoys confectionary nearly as much as I do, but she also gets better from sickness thanks to it too.

Once I hear the rustling of the basket my mother is putting together, I grab my blood red hood from the coat hanger and slide it of my head. I tuck my blonde hair into the hoodie and bounce into the kitchen.

I should tell you a bit about myself. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. Papa used to say it was because I lived by the river that my eyes are of its colour… I am twelve years old and still growing. I love the colour blood red and got my hood for my tenth birthday when I was finally allowed to pass through the clearing.

But, besides all those things, I am easily frightened. Not to mention weak, unreliable and shy. Papa says that makes me special, but all I think is it makes me a crybaby.

Mama handed me my basket and I trotted out the cottage door. I was positive I would make it through the clearing this time. Every other time, I'd take a long way to obaa's cottage and skip the clearing.

I heard of a short cut, but it's infested with monsters that are heartless. But what frightened me the most was the wolf that lived on the path. People in the village say that the wolf will kill you without a second though, that he is just as heartless as the devil. Those stories keep me from taking the short cut, but, I have to do it. For Obaa's sake. If I make a wrong turn, I'm dead.

So, I trot to the clearing's entrance. Then, I see two signs. I am completely confused. Why put two signs judging right or wrong.

I stare at the two signs that both point in a direction. The signs were rigid, covered in moss, and above all, confusing.

One wrote, wrong way which pointed to the left, and the other wrote right way, which pointed in the right.

I didn't know which to pick. I hesitated. The right way is obviously the short cut, but do I want to run into the wolf? I don't think so. In the end, I deliberately took the wrong way. What lies ahead, one thing's for sure. It _definitely _isn't the wolf.

**Killua's POV**

I yawn and smack my lips against one another. I may be waiting a few hours for someone to pass by. For someone to kill. Really, truthfully, I dislike killing people. But how's a wolf supposed to eat? I can't just walk into town and ask for a big leg of ham, or a large steak. I'm a wolf, my purpose is to kill, to be the villain. Life is never fair to those who try.

I was just about to drift off to a world where I can be human, and where I don't have to kill, but I hear the snap of a twig, which makes me scramble to my feet. I'm still hidden by a tree, where I see a red speck in the clearing.

I mouth the word what. I know I was planning on killing the next person who entered, but only some sick idiot would enter the wolf's territory. I shrug.

"Brave. But they're not going to live to tell the tale." I mutter.

I scrape my nails against the bark of my tree. I sharpen them, waiting for the person to show up. Once I saw their face, my plan evaporated. My gaze was caught by her. She had silky looking blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes. Of course, I haven't seen a single human down here before, especially a girl. But something tells me this girl right here is something special. Something… different.

I swing around to face the back of me. Maybe I should stick behind here a little longer. Her red hood has just passed by. But once she was out of sight from my vision, I heard a thud. I quickly shut my eyes, thinking of what pain it is. But, after reopening my eyes slowly, I heard her voice sighing.

"What am I supposed to do with myself?" she sighed.

I held my ear to the tree, when I looked down to see a red crisp apple at my feet. I bend down slowly and pick up the apple. I sniffed the sweet thing, but it doesn't exactly suit my taste. I thought I might as well return it, if I'm not going to eat it.

I swung around silently without her noticing. Her back was to me, but I didn't mind. I tapped her shoulder and she flinched, backing herself up against a tree. I giggle. She was quite amusing. "Wh-who are you?" she stuttered, looking at the back of her to see if there was an exit.

I smiled gently. I didn't move any closer to her. Instead, I held out the apple. My smile was soft and I grinned. She seemed to calm down a bit. I watched her stand back up and reach out to grab the apple. Her cheeks were tainted with a red shading.

"Thanks." She stuttered, backing away.

My eyes were locked on her's. I wonder if she could see right through me. Everything I knew, all the questions I wanted to ask, but I could only manage a few words.

"You have some red thing in your cheeks." I say.

She quickly covered her cheeks and backed against the tree. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I wanna know more about you!" was what I wanted to say, but the words never came out.

"Are you in a hurry?"

She shook her head. "But I should get going."

I felt something stab my chest. Ouch! Is this denial? It can't be a knife, she wasn't armed.

"Oh, ok." I muttered.

She looked up from where she was. She stared straight into my eyes. "Maybe I'll stay for a bit." She muttered.

**Akko's POV **

I have to say something. There was something about this wolf that makes my heart skip several beats. He was abnormal, and he was nothing like the stories say. I tilted my head to the side, and he followed. I giggled. He blushed. I couldn't help but stare lovingly at him. I wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out right. My basket in my arm and my hoodie off, I could see him more clearly. His plush ears seemed so soft and his tail was just so… KAWAII! I walked up to him.

"Have you lived here all your life alone?" I asked.

He nodded. "Pretty much. It gets boring."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I wanted to know more, but was the way of life… keeping us apart? Is that why I never took this path? Is it why I can't manage any words? Is it because we're….

"The wolf and little red riding hood?" the two of us voiced in unison.

I stared straight into his eyes. They were pale. So… so lonely.

His hair was messy and a silver. I thought it was new. Something different. Compared to all the boys in the village I thought I so helplessly fell in love with, he was something special. I think I really, truly love him.

I sighed. He stepped closer. I made another step even closer. The two of us walked closer and closer. Step by step. Just until, we were just centimetres apart. I could feel his heavy breathing and my warm breath would've reached him. He smiled warmly. I held out my hand and he held out his. Just as our palms were about to touch, they stopped a millimetre from each other. We looked at our palms. We smiled. I guess fate and the universe had its way today. But that doesn't matter. I backed away from him, smiling. "I have to go now." I said, walking away, but something was pulling me back. I didn't want to leave.

He waved, smiling softly. "I guess I'll see you soon?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Because I'm weak! And I'm unreliable!" I said, choking on my tears.

He smiled back. "And I'm sly! And awkward!"

We both smiled at one another, before our encounter comes to an end.

**Killua and Akko's POV**

We sighed as we walked in opposite directions... "Why do we have to be the wolf and little red riding hood….?"

**Me: Okay, once again, I am crazy sorry for the late update. I really mean it. It's school. I plan on updating all my stories when I have the time. Please don't think I'm lazy or anything. Thanks for your appreciation. I don't own the beautiful song this story is based on. Sorry if the pace is way too fast and this story is like a love at first sight fic. Plz, constructive criticism is allowed, no flaming. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood

**Me: Hi guys! This is the second encounter with the wolf! Enjoy!**

**Killua: I thought this was a one shot.**

**Me: … did I say that?**

**Killua: (nod)**

**Me: … who cares. **

**Killua: lookalike5516 doesn't own HunterxHunter or any of its characters. She only owns her OC's.**

**Me: Enjoy! This is the last and final chap to it. This might also be a bit confusing, so I'll explain everything in the end. If there are any questions, please pm me.**

**Akko's POV**

Ever since that faithful encounter in the woods, I've had trouble telling real, from make believe. I tried telling mama about him, but she claims it's all a part of my imagination, because he would've killed me already. And I wouldn't be here…

So now I'm wondering if he's real, and it's my chance to find out if he really was.

Obaa-san is requesting a full on delivery of confections to be delivered straight to her house. My mama planned on sending me again, but she was having second thoughts due to my "encounter" with the wolf. Or so she says.

I am carrying my basket again, on my right arm like always. I trotted through the forest like I don't have a care in the world, but I don't want mama to be suspicious of me, so I don't sing happily or fidget too much or show too much of my excitement. I run up upon the signs I saw months ago. It was covered with moss like it had months ago, but the paint was fading.

I stared at both the signs. Wrong way and right way.

I deliberately took the wrong way. I felt so happy on the inside. I'm back at the place I visited. That faithful place. The place where I'd fallen in love.

It was the same. Nothing's changed.

I couldn't help but look at the high trees. I heard a rustle behind a tree, it made me smile. I knew he was hiding there. He's just shy. I continued along the path, when I reached my hand into my basket and pulled out the crispiest apple I had and tossed it to the tree. He would pick it up. But he wouldn't greet me. Not now. Not ever.

**Killua's POV **

I was behind the same tree I hid behind on that faithful day. I was smiling. But I didn't move. An apple was tossed my way and I knew for sure she had done it deliberately. I smiled at the fruit at my feet. My ears twitched and I was scared she heard it. I bent down and picked the blood red apple up. I sniffed it, the same like that day. I wonder, if she remembered me? If she hadn't dropped the apple by accident?

"Oh! My apple!" she cried. I heard her run up to me and I instantly dropped the fruit. She ran towards it and picked up the apple. She looked straight into my eyes, but I don't think she could see me. I saw the depression in her face. My mouth wouldn't open and no words formed.

A tear trickled down her face. I wanted to bend down, wipe the tear away from her dirty face. But my joints were stiff, and my arms were numb. I was agitated. How dare the world do this to her! How dare fate make her cry! I wanted to just scream. But I wouldn't budge. She stood slowly and walked back to the path. After she was back on the path I began to feel empty on the inside. I know I hated being a wolf, but now I had a real reason to hate it. I hated how she was little red riding hood. How I was the wolf. I hated it all.

I looked at her from behind the trunk. I just wanted to run up to her and hug her and tell her I loved her, but that isn't as easy as it sounds. My body turned stiff when I wanted to do so.

She was just standing there. Looking around. Was she waiting for me? I gripped tightly to the tree. Does she remember me? I wanted to run over to her, I wanted to touch her, to hug her, to embrace her. But, like it was meant to be… I didn't.

It made me furious. I wasn't allowed to touch someone? Just because she was wearing a red hood, and because I had ears and a tail, gave the world no right to keep us apart.

So, I just watched over her for now. Eventually, she coughed, obviously trying to hide her depression. I was bored all afternoon, but now that I've seen her, my heart yearns. I've been lonely for years, and on our faithful encounter, I've only wanted to see her. I wonder if she's been thinking the same.

Tears refuse to show. I wouldn't let them. I haven't had a friend before. Nonetheless a love interest. But I knew, I loved her. I loved her so much.

"I Love you! I love you little red riding hood!" I screamed.

But, no matter how loud I could shout. She wouldn't hear. I tried to force on some tears. "Can't you hear me!?" I shouted. I wanted to run out and grasp her.

I stopped my constant shouting, I would lose my voice. So, I just kept quiet. How annoying it was. Why won't you hear me?

**Akko's POV**

I have this feeling. I have this itching feeling that the wind is calling me. That the forest is trying to tell me something about… him. I wanted to just see that tree again. I know he's there. When I see him, he'll be smiling. He'll smile at me. And he'll say to me, "Took you long enough."

"Can't you remember?" I whispered. A tear trickling down my cheek. "I'm unreliable. You're awkward. I'm weak, and you're sly." I smile, closing my eyes slowly.

The wind brushed past my cheek_. I do remember…_

My eyes shoot open. I heard his voice. It was carried by the wind. I scanned the area. Is he playing with me? I hope so…

Oh, please, please, come out. I don't like this game…

**Killua's POV**

I'm so happy she hasn't left yet. It makes me so happy. But, I'm wondering. Why is she looking everywhere? Why is she so restless. I gripped the tree. "Did she hear me!?" I say, barely audible.

I watched the girl slump against my tree. I did the same. Our backs against the tree. And our hands lain out by our sides. We sighed. "Why can't I find you?"

"Why can't you hear me?"

My head was growing dizzy. If this was my punishment for killing all those innocent animals, I don't like it.

I heard her muttering to herself about fate and how it was stupid. I smiled.

I'm so stupid. I know, I know she's thinking the same thing.

**Killua and Akko's POV**

"Why aren't we together?"

"Why does life hate us?"

"Why do I have to be the wolf?"

"And why do I have to be little red riding hood?"

"Let's start again." Akira sighed. She is still unaware of Killua's presence. "I'm Akko chan. I'm not good with power. And I have a fear of many things."

Killua stifled a giggle. "I have it bad too. I'm Killua. I'm… a wolf. I'm too used to killing. I… just want a friend."

Akko laughed like she could hear him. Like they were really talking to one another.

The two didn't have anything left to talk about. It's not like Akko will know what Killua was saying, and it's not like Killua will be able to answer her questions.

"You know. I hate being little red riding hood."

"I hate being the wolf."

The two laughed, like old friends. Like a real couple. "Why do we…. Have to be the wolf and little red riding hood?"

"I'll never stop asking…."

* * *

When you remove the tree that the two leaned against, and bring them closer together, they're sitting back to back. And their hands are on each other's. If you remove all that kept them apart, they were really together, there were just some… boundaries…..

* * *

**Me: Okay…. I know you guys are super confused, but I'll explain everything. Killua and Akko chan, are, as you know, the wolf and little red riding hood. Apparently, it being the story little red riding hood, there are certain story boundaries they aren't allowed to pass. Now, Killua, is bored on a regular afternoon and has never seen civilization, and has never had a friend. Akko chan, she is a girl who is… different from everyone else. Her papa is dead and she is devastated. But Akko chan has never experienced real love. Not until her encounter with Killua. **

**Now, for the second chapter's explanation. Killua, is dead. You've read the story of little red riding hood right? You know how the wood cutter killed the wolf, well, guess what some random wood cutter off the page did? Yep, you got it. He killed Killua. I know it's not really meant to be like that, since Killua is like, crazy powerful, but so is the wood cutter. So now, Killua can only look out for Akko chan and can't really make contact with her. That'll be breaking spiritual boundaries. Anywho, Killua and Akko sort of have a bonding conversation in the end. But only Killua can hear the words she says. Akko is aware of his death and knows where he is always waiting and watching for her. Now, about the apple. Akko dropped it purposely, yes. She wanted to pretend that she had dropped the apple so she could give herself an excuse to see if there was someone behind the tree. Any other questions, can be asked by pming me. Plz review my story and tell me what's wrong with it. No flaming, or I'll flame you! **


End file.
